violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Euphoria
"Euphoria" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel, Mercedes Lambre, Lodovica Comello, Candelaria Molfese, Jorge Blanco and Diego Domínguez. Lyrics English= I said that I still believe I said that I still believe In taking chances to get on the scene I go for everything that I can get I'm never gonna take a second best I hoped it was meant to be Now that your talent is your currency Yes I agree that this is where it starts Just wait and then we'll be superstars I feel the energy now I'm in good company now Get set and ready for the show One thing we want you to know Euphoria! It's out there for ya Greet the! The gentle fever Can't stop! This is euphoria Pumping from my head to my heart Euphoria! It's out there for ya Greet the! The gentle fever Can't stop! This is euphoria Pumping from my head to my heart Since the day when I was just a boy There's been euphoria raging at my core I only wanted to get to the part When I could hit the stage and let the party start I feel the energy now I'm in good company now Get set and ready for the show One thing we want you to know Euphoria! It's out there for ya Greet the! The gentle fever Can't stop! This is euphoria Pumping from my head to my heart Euphoria! It's out there for ya Greet the! The gentle fever Can't stop! This is euphoria Pumping from my head to my heart Euphoria! It's out there for ya Greet the! The gentle fever Can't stop! This is euphoria Pumping from my head to my heart Euphoria! It's out there for ya Greet the! The gentle fever Can't stop! This is euphoria Pumping from my head to my heart |-| Spanish= Ya sé donde quiero ir Ya tengo claro que quiero decir Es un estado que me hace bien Viene de golpe y me vas a entender Ahora te toca a ti ¿Ya tienes claro que debes decir? Es alegría y es de bienestar Van convirtiendo esas superstars Ya siento la energía Qué buena compañía Se siente el escenario Y el grito necesario Euforia te da la gloria ¡Grita! La gente grita ¡Canta! Siente la euforia ¡Porque así queremos cantar! Mi talento me hace ser quien soy Y esa euforia nace en mi interior Cuando me llega el tiempo de cantar Ya no hay quien me pare ¡Quiero disfrutar! Ya siento la energía Qué buena compañía Se siente el escenario Y el grito necesario Euforia te da la gloria ¡Grita! La gente grita ¡Canta! Siente la euforia ¡Porque así queremos cantar! Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Euforia" (Euphoria). *In the series, the song was written by Francesca, Marco, Camila, Maxi, Broduey and Naty for an assignment. Ludmila had also written some lyrics for it but they were left out because they were too off-topic. *Leon and Diego performed this song in French for one of Pablo's assignments. **In the original Spanish version, they had to make a version of Euphoria in English. ***However, the lyrics aren't the same as the dubbed English ones. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs